lets see what happens
by luvbatb
Summary: Catherine's starting her first year in NYU and moves in with a roommate who turns out to be the person who brings an old flame back into her life! but when Catherine's in an accident that changes everything Can there relationship be fixed or is it too late? Please review
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"MOM!" Vanessa chandlers eldest daughter rolled her eyes as she tried to get her mom to accept the fact that she was going away to college in two days and hat was final

"Catherine, honey I just don't understand why you can't go to college here" her mother stated as she sat at the kitchen table, her arms folded across her chest

"because MOM I got a scholarship to go to nyu….NYU do you know how rare that is and how many people would die to be in my position" she quirked an eyebrow trying to get her mom to understand just how important going to this collage was to her

"Please just except the fact that I'm going there and that's final" she finished and grabbed her bag off the table and threw it over her shoulder

Today she was going to look at potential apartments that she would be living in while attending collage but sadly she didn't have enough money to rent an apartment by herself so she had to look for a roommate, so she looked through the newspaper and a couple of weeks ago an add caught her attention

A guy looking for a roommate, the rent was manageable considering she only worked part time, so She went online to get more info about him and found out his name was JT Forbes, who is attending NYU, studying biochemistry so today she was driving into the city to check out the apartment and see if they could come to some arrangement so she wouldn't t have to sleep on her best friends couch for 5 years until she was done going there.

She drove for four hours into the city until she reached the apartment, it was about a five minute walk from the collage and it was also a two minute walk from her favourite coffee shop that she went to every time she drove into the city.

When she got out of the car she walked through the entrance of the building and pressed the button for the elevator as she waited for it to come she glanced at her watch and saw it was 2pm

As she looked out the entrance door at the beaming sun She had a strange feeling that this year is going to hold a lot of surprises, she looked at the floor as a smile formed on her lips so she shook her head as the doors opened and she walked inside pressing the button for the fourth floor.

When the doors opened she stepped out and walked for a minute down the hall until she found his apartment, as she stood in front of the door, her pulse racing and palms sweating she took a deep breath and rose her hand knocking on the door twice, she could hear ruffling inside and then the door swung open

"Hi you must be Catherine, I'm JT" he put out his hand out for her and she shook it as she looked at the average height, curly haired, kind of chubby guy with glasses who kept fidgeting as he stood in the doorway.

"Ah come in" he moved aside and she entered the big enough apartment eyeing the kitchen and living room, he led her over to the couch and they both sat down as he began to talk

An hour later they were still talking and She found out he was a funny guy and extremely smart with a PHD and kind of a neat freak

He showed her around the place, the bedroom she would be staying in, bathroom, laundry and games room she quirked an eyebrow toward JT when he told her the last one

"every frinday night my best frind Vincent comes over and we have a guy's night, video games, pizza, beer…the occasional hooker" her eyes widened at the last part and he just let out a laugh

"Catherine I was joking" he said and she nod her head

"funny"

When they walled back into the kitchen JT had the papers on the counter top ready for her to sign, Catherine was more than happy that he offered her the place because at least now she could finally leave her parents' house and start to live her own life

"so when are you starting collage?" he asked as he sat on the couch again

"Monday"

"what are you majoring in?"

"Criminology" she replied and he nod his head

"Well if you want you could move in tomorrow I'll be in class so you'll have peace and quiet"

She couldn't believe this was happening finally! she could start to have a little fun and not be so serious all the time at home with her mom and dad constantly on her case she didn't really have any room to have fun or breath with them constantly breathing down her neck about school and anything else they could annoy her about finally

She was free.

"that would be great" she replied with a smile " but I better go its long drive back from the city" she grabbed her jacket from the chair which she had taken off about twenty minutes after she had arrived there since the new York heat was really getting to her

"Yeah of coarse" he got up and walked towards the door

He gave her a slight wave as she walked away before closing it when she left ,when she reached the elevator and pressed the button she took out her phone and called her best friend/partner in crime to tell her the good news

It rang for a couple of seconds before she answered

"hey cat whats up?"

"gggguess who just got an apartment?" she questioned and Tess squealed

"omg cat that's great new look like we're gonna have to celebrate…..how about drinks tonight on me?" she asked enthusiastically and cat just laughed

"tess as much as I would love to get drunk with you I can't i have to go back home and prepare for tomorrow, I still a few things to pack and since I'm moving in less than 24 hours I'd prefer to not be hovered over a toilet bowl but how about tomorrow night….deal" she could hear Tess sigh at the other end of the line, she hated having to ignore her best friend but she'd just been so busy lately she didn't really have a choice

"Fine…but you better not back out this time" she warned and cat let out a laugh

"Catherine I mean it" she said sounding almost desperate

"I won't okay, I promise" she said as she walked through the buildings exit and stood by her car

"And cat I still don't get why you didn't just move in with me and to…"

"Don't "she warned and her friend went quiet

"Come on Catherine it's been nearly two years when are you going to get over this"

"When that bitch burns in hell" she said anger laced in her tone

"look Catherine I get she kissed your boyfriend and shes mostly the reason you two broke up but don't forget ….it take two to tango"

a couple of years ago Catherine had been seeing someone while school was out for the summer she was only eighteen but she was in love, she wondered how she had gotten so lucky he was everything she looked for in a guy sweet, kind , gentle she loved him so much and he loved her, they spent every day together, she had even given him her virginity, she still remembered that night like it was yesterday it was the fourth of July and her birthday and while everyone elso had chosen to go out and party, they decided to go away together, they went to a cabin just outside the city and it was beautiful, they had gotten take out from her favourite restaurant and sat on the couch watching movies until midnight which was when they went and stood hand in hand infront of the cabin looking up as fireworks spread across the the sky, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him under the stars, it wasn't planned but just felt right and he eased her threw everything making sure she felt comfortable and safe

just thinking about it made all those old feeling she had buried deep inside of her bubble to the surface but long story short she realised her love was a liar when they went to a party and she caught him kiss another girl aka Tess's roommate tori Windsor hence the 'burn in hell' and just as he pulled away he saw her in the doorway and only had a chance to call her name before she bolted and when she made it too her car she was in tears, when she went to open the door he grabbed her arm but she turned and back handed him saying

"I never want to see you again!" before hopping into her car and driving home. that was the last time she'd seen him, he tried to explain and tried calling and texting her but she changed her number and that was end of that, she had been hurt too many times in the past to let it happen again so she didn't even give him a chance to explain

"I know Tess but I really was in love with vin…." She stopped in her tracks as something hit her

'wait..Didn't JT say he had a best friend named….no that can't be right' she thought and swallowed a lump in her throat

"cat…you still there?" tess asked as her bestfriend went quiet

Cat struggled to catch her breath before answering "yeah… am tess I gotta go but ill call you later " she could feel bile form in her stomach as she hung up the phone and sat into the car

She thought about going back up to JT and telling him she didn't want to be his roommate anymore but what would she say

"hey JT I decided that I don't want to be your roommate after all….why you ask? Oh because im scared that your bestfriend might be my ex-boyfriend who I cut off all contact with after I caught him kiss another girl while we were together but it was nice to meet!

Talk about sounding like a complete loser….no anyway its probably not even him I mean there has to be more than one Vincent in new York right….right!

As she turned on the engine and began to drive toward the freeway she spent the whole ride home praying that, that Vincent wasn't, her Vincent

Please god!

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by quick and before she new it, it was the morning of the move and she could feel her heart start to race she hadn't slept a lot the night before cause for some reason the whole Vincent thing had really been getting to her! God why couldn't she just get over that guy?<p>

When She woke up at 7 she took a shower and ate after that she grabbed whatever she had left and loaded it into the car and now came the part she dreaded saying goodbye

Of coarse her mom was in tears her little kitty kat was all grown up and headed to collage so it took about ten minute to get out of her death lock hug, heather was emotional too but she understood how much this meant to me, and as for my dad he just gave me his credit card and said if I ever needed anything to not be afraid to use it

I think that was his of telling me to take care of myself soi just thanked him and gave him hug

Sitting into the car she gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath before starting the engine and making her way toward the city.

Somewhat hours later when she arrived at the the apartment she parked in one of the spaces in front of the building

When she looked out her window she noticed a motorbike was parked beside her and she let out a slight laugh and thought to herself

'well that definitely isn't JTs'

She lightly shook her head as a smile formed on her lips and hopped out grabbing her bag she placed her bag on the bonet of the car and rummaged through it looking for the key 'dammit where did I put it?'

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realise the owner of the motor bike had come back until he bumped into her

"Sorry" she heard him mumble as he continued to walk toward the bike

She didn't turn around but just replied "Its fine" a little louder to make sure he heard

As Catherine continued to search threw her bag for the key of the apartment the guy who had walked toward the bike and was now sitting on it, stayed there for a minute as he looked her up and down

Something felt oddly familiar about her so he decided to call his best friend jt cause since this was his apartment block and he was looking for a new roommate and the fact that her car was full of boxes he just took a guess

Dialling the number he rose to his ear

"hey v what's up?"

"hey jt..look man did you find a new roommate?" he asked looking at her with furrowed eyebrows

"yeah I did, as a matter of fact shes moving in today"

"right..uhumm what's her name?"

"Why? You think you might know her?" he asked in a teasing tone

"Yeah something like that"

"am…I think it's something like cat, Cathy…."

"Catherine" he stated as realisation hit him like a slap in the face

"Yeah that's it Catherine, um Catherine chandler"

"right ah look man I gotta call you back" he said before hanging up the phone as he continued to look over at the woman who stole his heart all those years ago and she still kinda had a piece ofit now but he had to make sure, sure it was it her

'Finally' Catherine breath out a sigh of relief as she grabbed the key and stuffed it into her back pocket before grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder

As She made her way toward the entrance a loud beep made her jump so she glanced back to see the guy on the motorbike with his helmet on looking in her direction

She turned her head a little looking at him

'there is something oddly familiar about that guy' she thought to herself as she lightly shook her head and walked into the building

As Vincent sat on his motorbike outside watching her every move he couldn't believe it

That was her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you thought<strong>

**im still in the early stages of writing this fanfic so if you guys have any suggestion of what you would like to see happen just leave a coment or pm me :)**

**thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I no it's short but I'll b uploading another chapter tomorrow Hope you guys like it, reviews very much appreciated :)**

**Also a mistake I made in the first chapter was when I said she was starting collage in two days i meant to write 4... Sorry**!.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"CATHERINE" tess pounded on the door as hard as she could until is was opened by a very sleepy jt

"can I help you?" he asked his eyes drooping, he wasn't someone who woke early on a Saturday well that was before he got a roommate

"im looking for Catherine" she said raising an eyebrow and jt moved aside to let her in and pointed his finger down the hall

"first door on the right" he yawned and tess moved past him scurrying down the hallway she stopped outside her door and slowly opened it and closed it behind her

"I will never understand woman!" jt dragged his legs behind him as he made his way back to his room

When tess closed the door behind her, she made her way over to the bed and gript the bottom of the quilt and in one swift movement Catherine felt a cold breeze cover her body sending a shiver down her spine, and opened her eyes to see the quilt gone and tess standing at the foot of the bed

"morning sunshine" she said sarcastically walking up the side of the bed only to prop herself down beside her best friend a broad smile covering her face

Catherine gave tess a warning look and she just shrugged her shoulders

"soo what did I do to deserve such a nice wakeup call?" Catherine asked rubbing her eyes as she propped herself up so she was leaning against the head board

"well since tonight is the big start of year party at Joes sorority ( joe is tess's boyfriend ) and everybody's gonna be there I found you a date!" tess said excitedly and Catherine shook her head

"nooooo, no,no,no,no and no tess I do NOT need you to find me a boyfriend/fling or whatever this is your trying to do so thank you but no thank you!" Catherine crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips together

"awww come one Catherine pleeeeeeease just this one time please and if it doesn't go anywhere than I will just leave you alone but please cathrine I just want you to be happy!" tess said with pleading eyes and Catherine could feel the slightest singe of guilt creep up inside her, she new Tess was only trying to help So she swallowed her pride and ignored her better judgement

She let out a loud groan "uhhh...fine, but only this once And because I've agreed to meet this guy means your gonna leave me ALONE right?! "

Tess squealed and hopped off the bed "yes, yes ok now come on you and me are goin shopping we need new outfits for tonight!" She pulled cat off the bed

"Now you got 10 minutes to get ready and have your ass in my car Let's go CHOP! CHOP!" Tess pushed her friend toward the bathroom before leaving her room

20 minutes later both girls were in there favourite boutique trying on dresses 'i know right a boutique! but it's a special occasion so they needed to bring out the big guns!'

Catherine grabbed a black Princess Knee Length Party Dress And headed to the dressing room,Tess following quickly behind

"Ok, So who is this guy your setting me up with?" Catherine asked as she began to remove her jeans

"Ohh all of a sudden interested are we?" Tess teased from the stall beside her and Catherine just rolled her eyes

"Well I want to make sure I'm not being set up with some homicidal ceriel killer!" Catherine retorted pulling the dress up her body

"Well I met him threw a friend, that had an internship at the local precinct, he's tall, blond hair, blue eyes and wait for it...a British accent" Tess said with a squeal and cat let out a laugh

"Did you forget something Tess?" Catherine asked waiting for her reply

"What?" Tess asked as both girls came out of the stalls and stood in front on the mirrors at the front of the dressing room

"His name!" Catherine stated raising an eyebrow and Tess laughed

"Right it's Evan marks"

Catherine nod her head as she looked at herself in the mirror her slim figure was being emphasised perfectly, as the black dress hugged her curves in all the right places she let her mind wonder to a tall, well built, dark haired, brown eyed ex until Tess's voice brought her back to reality

"Cat! CAT!"

Catherine shook her head and looked to see a worried Tess

"Are you ok?"

"Am..yeah..yeah just...ah just wondering if this is the right dress" she said rubbing her hand down the material on her body

"Well I for one think you look HOT!" Tess exclaimed with a smirk and cat just rolled her eyes walking away

* * *

><p>Hours later the girls were at Catherine's apartment getting ready for the party<p>

Cat was just slipping on her louboutin heels when JT knocked on the bedroom door

"Come in!" She shouted and the door swung opened, JT being overly cautious covered a hand over his eyes as he entered the room

"JT we're dressed you can take your hand down!"

Catherine chuckled as she saw JT open his fingers that were covering his eyes and peep out before letting his hand drop to his side

"Just making sure!" He said standing by the door

"So what can I help you with?" She asked as Tess brushed past her grabbing a pair of earrings off the bedside table and started to put them on

"I was just headed to the party and wondered if you girls needed a lift?"

"No it's ok JT, me and Tess decided we're gonna grab a cab because we have to collect a friend but thanks for the offer!" She said with a smile and he nod his head before leaving the room.

Catherine finished putting the last curl in her hair and looked at herself in the mirror noting the way they flowed down her back

5 minutes later the cab pulled up outside her apartment building and both girls hopped in excited for the night ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>So what's gonna happen when she gets to the party?<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you thought xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I said I would upload yesterday but life got in the way! Anyway here is chapter 3 , please leave a comment/review letting me what you thought x**

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the party after making a quick pit top to collect there friend Tyler, the three woman exited the cab and stood on the side walk in front of the over crowded house as music blared throughout the street<p>

Catherine looked around seeing all the cars and a motorbike, she turned her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows a little

'I've seen that before' she thought to herself, then shook her head as Tess looped there arms together and pulled her toward the entrance

As they made there way inside Tyler went her own way and Tess waisted no time pulling Catherine toward the drinks table, pouring one into a plastic cup she handed it to Catherine and said

"here drink this!" Then poured one for herself, rising it to her lips she swallowed the liquid in one big gulp and then proceeded to fill her cup again

"Woah! Tess we just got here, don't you think you should slow down a little!" Catherine said as she watched her friend down her second drink as quick as the first one

"I should...but I'm not gonna" she said and let out laugh

"Ok... Well I'm gonna go look for Tyler, you have fun!" Catherine said with a smile as she left her friend

As Catherine made her way threw the crowd she kept her head low until she bumped into someone

"Oh I'm sorry..." When she looked up she saw JT who looked a little dazed

"Catherine!" He said with a smile.

Grabbing her arm he began to pull her threw the crowd

"Catherine I want you to meet someone...my best friend!" JT exclaimed excitedly like he was a kid in kindergarden who just made a new friend

Catherine chuckled and just continued to follow him threw the crowd.

When they made it to the foot of the stair case JT stopped and she looked up to see a tall,well built, dark haired guy who stood with his back turned to them

When Jt touched the guys shoulder Catherine glanced behind herself to see if there was any sign of Tyler...none

Catherine just shrugged her shoulders and turned back releasing a small gasp when she saw her ex standing In front of her, her eyes widened and breath caught

He had the same reaction but it didn't last nearly as long as Catherine's did

"Catherine I would like you too meet my best friend Vincent!"

When Catherine managed to regain her composure she put out her right hand and said

"It's nice to meet you Vincent" he furrowed his eyebrows a little and looked at her hand before reacting and placing his in it

He slowly slid his palm into hers and locked his fingers around her hand, looking up at her he said

"it's nice to meet too!"

during this moment Catherine noticed that JT had some how managed to leave them alone together as they just looked at each other

Vincent stuffed his hands into his pockets and Catherine played with the material of her dress as an awkward silence surrounded them but just as Vincent's mouth opened to say something, Tess appeared beside Catherine and grabbed onto her arm

"Come on Catherine, Evans waiting for you!"Tess exclaimed and Catherine looked up at Vincent then back to Tess, at a loss of words she jut replied

"Okay" and followed Tess, as they walked away she glanced over her shoulder and saw he was still standing looking at her.

* * *

><p>During the party when Tess had introduced Catherine to Evan she smiled and talked to him but she new he was nothing special but decided to play along with the charade of laughing and smiling just to keep her best friend happy<p>

About 20 minutes into talking with Evan, Catherine had an overwhelming feeling to get away so she placed her hand on his fore arm and went on her tiptoes to whispered in his ear, even in heals she was small!

"Hey I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back"

she handed him her drink and he took it nodding his head with a smile, she smiled back and looked over his shoulder to see Vincent talking to JT and accidentally met his eyes when he looked up

She gave him a soft smile and lowered her head walking toward the staircase

When she made it to the second level she found the bathroom and quickly made her way inside

Taking and few deep breaths she gripped her hands at either side of the sink and looked up at her reflection

"God Catherine you hadn't seen this guy in two years, pull yourself together" she repeated to herself

As she opened the door and began to walk toward the staircase a voice called out

"Where did you go?"

She stopped dead in her tracks but didn't have to turn around to recognise who the owner of the voice belong to but when she did she saw Vincent leaning up against the wall. Arms folded across his chest

"Does that even matter anymore?" She replied to his question with another

"It matters to me!"

he began to walk toward her and stopped a few inches short

"It matters to me!" He repeated as she looked up at him

"Not here, not now... I can't talk about this right now!"she whispered unknowingly

"When?" He asked sharply and she bit her bottom lip she had forgotten what it was like to be this close to him, to feel the heat radiating off his body and the feel of his breath on her skin

She new she'd have to deal with this sooner rather than later so she replied

"Tomorrow...i'll get JT to call you and tell you when it's ok come over!" She locked eyes with him as he nod his head

She turned and walked away going back down to Tess and Evan

When she reached them within a matter of minutes she heard a loud roar

"YOU BASTARD!" Someone yelled and before she new it there was a full on fight going on and the crowd at the party were pushing and shoving each other in the heat of the moment

Evan went to try and get between the two men leaving Tess and Catherine stood by the fireplace that occupied a large fraction of the space in the living room

Somehow Catherine got pulled into the crowd of people and started to get pushed and shoved around

beginning to panic in the sea of people Catherine called out

"TESS!" The panic in her voice getting stronger by the minute

Tess tried to reach her but couldn't get past the aggressive crowed so Catherine looked around and immediately yelled when she saw

"VINCENT!" She called his name and his head shot around the moment he heard her voice

"Catherine" he said looking out at the aggressive crowd to see a harmless Catherine in the middle of it all

"CATHERINE!" He called out as he roughly pushed through the crowd trying to reach her

He grabbed a guy who was about to go for her and growled

"Don't you dare!" And pushed him away from them

finally reaching Catherine he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer

"Are you ok?" He whispered and she nod her head

As He looked up again, he rose his arm in front of them and pushed his way threw the crowd, Catherine attached securely to his side.

When they finally made it outside Catherine took a few deep breaths as her heart rate returned to normal

it was Only when she looked up did she notice that Vincent still had his arm wrapped around her

Looking up she locked eyes with him

"are you sure you ok?"he asked not wanting to let her go

Catherine slowly nod her head as her mouth tried to form words

"Y-yeah" she whispered

They were so close that she couldn't even think anymore

As he leaned in she closed her eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry but I just had to :p <strong>

**Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews your all so kind :) here is chapter 4 please review would luv to know what you think xx**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Previously ~<strong>

_They were so close that she couldn't even think anymore_

_As he leaned in she closed her eyes..._

_**~ present ~**_

"CATHERiNE!" A voice screamed which made Catherine's eyes shoot open and pull away from Vincent's strong arms

She nearly kissed Vincent! Dammit

God! It was like whenever she was around him she lost all control of her mind, her body...her heart

Tess ran toward her as fast as she could in 6 inch heels and wrapped her arms around her best friend

"Oh my god, thank god your ok!" She said short of breath as she looked to her right and saw

"Vincent?" She questioned furrowing her eyebrows a little

"Hey Tess" he said with a slight smile

Tess took a step back and looked between her best friend and her best friends ex raising an eyebrow

"are you too back together or something because I could've sworn when I was coming over here I saw you two nearly kiss..."

Catherine quickly cut her off by grabbing her arm and briskly pulling her away

"Thanksforthehelpvincentgottagobye" Catherine said in one big rush that caused Tess to laugh as she quickly got pulled away

"That wasn't an answer"Tess whispered as cat rummaged threw her clutch pulling out her phone

"Cat what are you doing?" She asked as she watched he friend press a few buttons then rise it her ear

"Hey I need a cab..." Catherine continued giving him the address, then hung up the phone and placed it back in her bag

Looking up she saw Tess with an eyebrow quirked and lips pursed together

"What?"

"Catherine why are you running away...again, look I can tell you still love Vincent and that Vincent still loves you so can you just talk to him instead of leaving!"

Catherine was listening to what Tess was saying but still felt the need to get away

"Look cat , When you and Vincent broke up you didn't just loose your boyfriend, but you lost your best friend too!"she said slightly pleading with her

Cat was fighting her own battle in her mind And when she was about to say something evan walked up behind them and pressed his hand to Her lower back and whispered in her ear

"leaving already?" He asked as she stood on the side walk Infront of the house

"Yeah, I think I've had enough excitement for one night" Catherine replied trying to form a smile but didn't quiet get there

"Well I'm gonna head back inside" Tess spoke up " see yeah later cat" she said leaving the both of them alone

about a minute after Tess had left, the cab pulled up and cat started to walk toward it but was stopped by Evan grabbing onto her wrist which stop her from moving and caused her to wince a little, so she looked back at him and he let go of her

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so rough" he apologised as Catherine rubbed her wrist

"It's ok"

"am...I was gonna head home too and wondered if maybe we could share a cab?" He asked shyly which cat found kinda creepy and cute at the same time

"Sure" she replied and he smiled

"Great...ah" he walked Infront of her and opened the car door

"After you" he said and she nod her head with a smile

"Thank you"

As she slid into the seat and he shut the door behind her she looked out the window and saw Vincent standing by the front door with one hand holding a beer and the other stuffed into his pockets as he looked directly at her with that same gleam in his eye that she used to love so much

The cab ride home was quiet and cat was only delighted when they pulled up outside her apartment building and she bid a farewell to Evan before making a b-line for the entrance

"CATHERINE" Evan called out as he stood by the car

She cursed under her breath and turned to face him

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for coffee or something?" He asked hopeful and she went over a hundred questions in her mind and the only thing she could think of was ...Vincent

But to her that was the problem, she needed to get over Vincent it's been two years dammit

"Sure" she replied with a slight smile and Evan nod his

"Great I'll call you!" He said with a smile before sitting back into the cab

As she watched It drive away she whispered to herself

"Oh Catherine what are you doing?"

* * *

><p>Bang! Bang! Bang!<p>

Catherine was woke by loud bangs at the front door and looked at her alarm to see that it was 4am

She let out a loud groan and pulled the covers off her body, pulling herself onto her feet she made her way through the apartment and to the door, opening it she was met by

"Vincent wh...what are you doing here?" She asked in a yawn

"I have a delivery" he said which confused her even more until he pointed to ground beside him and she peeped her head out to see a waisted JT sitting on the floor with his back against the wall

"Oh my god" she said walking out the door and kneeling beside JT

"How much did he have to drink?" She asked as she placed her palm on his forehead

"About 10 beers, a few shots of tequila and vodka n coke!" He replied as she rose to her feet and he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her body, he could feel he jeans getting tighter as he saw she was only wearing boy shorts and a tank top with her hair pulled up into a messy bun

"God she looks incredible" he said in his head as she looked down at an intoxicated JT

"Here help me get him up" he said and threw JT's arm over his shoulder as Catherine did the same and they lifted him into the apartment

When they made it to JT's room cat pushed open the door and they let JT fall onto his bed with a loud thump which caused Catherine to giggle as Vincent patted his best friend on the shoulder

When they walked back into the apartment Catherine walked Vincent to the door

"Sorry I woke you!" He said throwing her an apologetic look and she just shook her head as they stood in the doorway

"It's fine" she replied, crinkling her nose as she felt like she was about to sneeze which caused Vincent to chuckled

"What?" She asked with a smile

"Nothing it's just, it's been too Years and everything's still the same...your still the same" he said curving his mouth up to show off his adorable dimples

she turned her head away to stop him from seeing her blush

"Well not everything!" She said with a slight hint of sadness in her tone and he let out a sigh

"Look Catherine that kiss between me and tori it meant nothing, I went upstairs to look for you and when I was about to leave to go back down she kissed me and by the time I realised what was going on and pulled away you were already gone and then when I went after you I got a slap and then you said..."

"I never want to see you again" she looked up and they locked eyes as he nod his head

"Words can't tell you how sorry I am Catherine.."

"it's ok Vincent" she said taking a deep breath and placing her hand on his fore arm

"I forgive you...and to be honest I did overreact a little to that whole situation I should've just listened To what you had to say instead of running away...I'm sorry...you deserved better than that"

She looked away, prepared to flee back to her room when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest

"Uh,uh I already lost you once Catherine , I'm not gonna loose you again!" He stated firmly and lowered his head capturing her lips

The kiss started off gentle but quickly turned into something more

She slipped her arms around his neck and sucked on his bottom lip, nipping and biting it which caused him to growl into her mouth

He ran his hand down her back and gripped her ass which caused her to pull away and look up to see his eyes darken

She smiled at him and crushed there lips together

As they stood in the doorway Vincent hands remained on her rear end as he walked forward causing Catherine to move backwards to accommodate his movements and he kicked the door shut with his foot then lowered his hands and lifted her up, then pulled away panting heavily

"Bedroom?" He questioned

She nod her head and replied "Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be uploaded Saturday the 18th of october :)<strong>

**please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry to have kept you waiting but I haven't been around all week and am a little tired so I haven't been writing as much, anyway here is chapter 5 please let me know what you think x reviews always welcome**

* * *

><p><strong>~ previously ~<strong>

_As they stood in the doorway Vincent hands remained on her rear end as he walked forward causing Catherine to move backwards to accommodate his movements and he kicked the door shut with his foot then lowered his hands and lifted her up, then pulled away panting heavily_

_"Bedroom?" He questioned_

_She nod her head and replied "Now!"_

**~ present ~**

They continued to kiss as he moved them threw the apartment Vincent still holding Catherine in his arms. when they reached her bedroom door he pushed it open with his foot and the next thing Catherine felt was the blanket when her back hit the bed

**~ Catherine's POV ~ **

There were a million questions going threw my mind as our lips connected an hands explored

It felt right to be back in Vincent's arms but at the same time i haven't been with him in almost two years, what does he do now? Where does he live? For all I know he mighten even be the same person I fell in love with

God I don't want to, but I need to stop this...now!

As he trailed kisses down my neck I could feel my body tense up and I think he felt it too because he stopped immediately and look up at me

"What wrong?" He asked as he climbed back up my body so his face was above mine

I let out a sigh and looked him in the eye

"Nothing it's just...we haven't been together in almost two years, there are so many things we don't know about each other...anymore" I said hesitantly not sure how he would reaction

He nod his head and lowered his lips brushing them with mine, then rolled onto his side so we were face to face and wrapped his arms around my waist

"What do you wanna know? You can ask me any thing!" He took my hand and placed it over his heart

"I'm still the same guy" he said in a whisper and a soft smile covered my face as I began to ask my ex lover about his life since we broke up

* * *

><p>As hours past they talked and laughed about there lives since they went there separate ways, constantly stealing kisses as Catherine played with the fabric of his black t-shirt, there eyes never straying from the other<p>

During this time They some how managed to find there way under the covers with Vincent kicking off his shoes and pulling Catherine into his arms as sleep finally took over

"Goodnight Vincent" she whispered softly as her head rested on his chest

"Goodnight Catherine" he whispered and kissed the top of her head before leaning his head back and closing his eyes

* * *

><p>When they woke it was close to midday and Catherine let out a groan as she wrapped her hands around Vincent's waist and gripped his t-shirt burying her face in his chest before pulling away to look up at him a smile covering his face<p>

"Morning" he whispered lowering his head for long, soft, sweet kiss

"Morning" I replied And leant my head on his bicep as his arm was sprawled across the pillow under my head

"Do you have a shift tonight?" I asked with my eyes closed leaning on his arm

Since we talked last night I found out that he works shifts at the local bar near campus when he's not at school doing his coarse training to become a doctor which was also something I didn't know before

When we were together I would ask him about what he wanted to do and he'd always say he was thinking about becoming a doctor but I can't believe he's actually doing it.

He slowly nod his head and I opened my eyes leaving out a sigh

"Why don't you come by tonight?have a few drinks, we could talk some more?" He lightly traced his hand up my arm and kissed my lips

"I'm not sure if drinking the night before I start school is such a good idea" I said as i pulled away and quirked an eyebrow

"Come on Catherine please I just wanna spend some time with you before school work and assignments pull us apart completely"

I pursed my lips together and looked at him

Should I?shouldn't I?

"Come on Catherine are you really gonna make me beg" he asked in a desperate tone that made me giggle and shake my head as I placed my hands on his shoulders to pull myself up the bed so my head was slightly above his and leaned down to kiss his lips

"Ok coarse not" I whispered against his lips "I'll be there!"

I quickly brushed our lips together before hopping off the bed and walking toward the door on my tiptoes only to stop in the doorway

I glanced back only to see him racing toward me and put his arms under mine lifting me into the air which caused a giggle to escape my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck for a very a long hug

"I'm can't believe this is actually happening! Is it?" He asked and I pulled away mouthing 'yeah' before pressing my lips to his as he placed me back on my feet

When we pulled away there was a noise and we both peeped our heads out the door

I walked slowly out the door, Vincent on my heels and came to a hault when i the reached the bathroom door

"JT" we both said in unison And let out a sigh of relief when We realised the sound we heard was JT throwing up in the bathroom

I walked threw the apartment and into the kitchen grabbing myself a glass of water as Vincent sat at the island

"You want something to eat?" I asked as I put down the glass and opened the fridge door, as I bent over looking in the fridge I heard a moan from behind me and a smirk covered my face

'You never lost your touch Catherine' I thought to myself as I grabbed a bowl of fruit and shut the door before turning around to place it on the island

I shared the fruit with him as I leant forward leaning my head on my hand nearly choking on the fruit as Vincent told me about some of the dance moves JT had done last night.

"He did what?" I asked in shock as Vincent continued to laugh "no he didn't?" I said narrowing my eyes in on him

"I swear to god!" Vincent put his hands up as in surrender "He jumped onto the drinks table and took of his shirt only to attempt freestyle"he said trying to contain his laughter

I still didn't believe him until he took out his phone and there it was photo evidence that JT was more of a daredevil then I thought

"Was he dared to do it?" I asked taking a bite from the strawberry that sat in the bowl

Vincent shook his head "I don't know but it was hilarious" he Said as he regained his breath

"Looked like it" I said with a smile as a door opened and a series of groans filled the room

"I am never drinking again!" Was the most recurring mumble as JT entered the kitchen with a hand to his head

Vincent turned in his seat and watched as his friend opened the cupboard grabbing some aspirin and water before disappearing back into his room without as much as a "hello"

"Well he seemed cheerful" Vincent said in a sarcastic tone that Made me chuckle as I shook my head placing the empty bowl in the sink and turned around leaving my palms rest on counter

"So" I started off as he rose from the seat and walked toward me

"So" he said he face edging closer to mine

"What's next?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I guess we just take it one day at a time" I whispered as he pressed his lips to mine before pulling away to look at me

"Hmm One day at a time, I'm looking forward to that" he replied

as he leant down ready to kiss me again his phone beeped and we abruptly pulled away

"Sorry" he said throwing me an apologetic look as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone

'Shit' he mumbled under his breath as he read the message

"I gotta go" he stated and walked toward the couch grabbing his jacket before walking back to me and kissing my lips

"But I'll see you tonight?" He asked and I nod my head with a smile "yeah see you tonight"

I kissed him one more time before he left and let out a sigh

I walked toward my room and grabbed my phone to call Tess, I had a lot to tell her!.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think? Please review<strong>

**also incase anyone is wondering No they didn't have sex, just shared a bed x**


	6. When everything came crashing back!

**hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but I am currently in Paris for a week and have put my writing on hold :| anyway here is chapter 6 please let me know what you think reviews/comments always welcome xx**

* * *

><p>When Vincent had left cats apartment he sat on his motorbike that was parked out front and took out his phone<p>

_The bar_

_5 minutes!__  
><em>

After sending the message He stuffed the phone back into his pocket and started the engine ,Five minutes later he parked outside the bar and was met by the devils reincarnation herself

"You called" she walked toward him as he hopped off the bike "I appear"

"What the hell tori, I told you to stop bothering me, what part of what happened between us was a mistake do you not understand" Vincent was beyond pissed that tori couldn't get it into her thick scull that he didn't want anything to do with her

"Oh come on Vincent you don't really mean that" she wrapped her arms around his waist but he gripped her arms and pushed her away

"Yes I do" he walked past her and to the entrance of the bar and stopped at the door "I wanna be with Catherine"

As he turned the key in the lock she shouted "I wonder what your precious Catherine would think of her boyfriend hooking up with the girl who broke you up in the first place" Vincent lowered his gaze to the ground in shame and turned around to look at her

"Like i said before tori That night was a mistake, I was drunk and had just lost Catherine, you were there"

"Huh so thats your excuse for having sex with me...Catherine, I wonder what she'd think about that?" Tori tilted her head to the side with a smirk on her face as he walked toward her and stood toe to toe

"Now you listen to me, This is the last time I'm gonna tell you this so listen clear, I was lonely and depressed and you were there,more than willing to give like the whore everyone knows you are, thats the only reason we slept together, number two if you EVER go near Catherine" his eyes went two shades darker as his breathing became heavy

"What?" She asked her smirk still intact and his fist clenched

"Trust me..." His voice went lower "you don't want to know"

Tori let a smile cover face as she playfully threw her hands up in surrender and walked away

Vincent new this wasn't the end of tori but just prayed he had the chance to tell Catherine what happened before she did

* * *

><p><strong>~ meanwhile ~<strong>

"Wait!...you did what?" Tess tried to pick her jaw up off the floor as her best friend explained to her the complicated situation

They were in Catherine's room getting ready to head to the bar Vincent worked at

"Ok so let me get this straight, you went to the party last night... With the intention of meeting Evan" Tess said slowly and Catherine nod her head "but instead you ended up running into and being saved by your seriously buff ex who you just so happen to still have feelings for! Am I getting this right so far" she asked and Catherine nod her head looking threw the selection of dresses that hung in her wardrobe

"Then he ended up bringing a plastered JT home, talk to you, make up with you then end up your bed... All the while you told Evan you'd see him again!" Tess let out a laugh

"Tess this isn't funny! what am I gonna do?...Evans cute but Vincent's, Vincent my first kiss, my first time" she walked over to the bed and plonked herself down on her back

" I don't know what to say..."Tess furrowed her eyebrows "so when I saw you too last night ye were...about to kiss?"

"Uh hu" Catherine replied biting her bottom lip as Tess hopped off the bed

"Well siting around isn't gonna help, come'on we need to get all dolled up and have some fun" Tess said in her cheery tone that automatically made Catherine laugh

"Fine" she let out a sigh"your right" she got off the bed and grabbed a dress from the closet before walking toward the bathroom to get changed "that's my girl" Tess cheered as the bathroom door closed

* * *

><p>Catherine had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door<p>

"That might JT after forgetting his key again I'll be right back"

She walked threw the apartment and stop at the front door, turning the lock she opened it and was met by

"Tori" Catherine stood there with a blank expression on her face "I'll go get Tess for you"

She was about to walk away when tori grabbed her arm

"I'm actually here to see you" Catherine furrowed her eyebrows and looked at tori

"H-how did you know where I lived?"

She asked quirking an eyebrow

And tori replied "I followed Tess" before continuing "Look Catherine I didn't want to have to do this but you deserve to know the truth...about Vincent"

Catherine could feel her heart beat faster

What was tori getting at?

"The night after you and Vincent broke up, he and I...slept together" she said slowly and Catherine could feel her heart drop as her anger took over

"And what makes you think I'd believe A word that comes out of your mouth?" Catherine asked just about controlling her anger as tori laughed

"Hey if you don't believe me ask Vincent I'm sure he wouldn't lie to you...again" and with that tori left

As she watched her walk away Catherine silently prayed to herself that what tori had said wasn't true.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the bar it was surprisingly full for a Sunday night and Catherine could feel a little anxiety creep up as they stood by the entrance<p>

"How do I look" Catherine asked a little nervous and Tess replied with a smile "you look great cat, come on let get inside"

Catherine had decided to go with a black halter dress that stopped a few inches above her knees paired with Vintage Red Bottom Pointed Toe High Heels, she wore minimal make up with a red lip for a pop of colour, and her hair flowed down her back in soft waves.

when They made it inside the music was blaring threw out the bar as bodys moved on the dance floor

Catherine was talking to Tess when she felt a Hand on her lower back and lips whisper something into her ear

"You look incredible" Catherine was surprised to say the least when she the voice belong to Evan

She turned her head and smiled

"Thank you" he held her hand

"Will you dance with me?" He asked and Catherine could see the desperate look in his eyes and she just couldn't say no "sure" she replied and followed him onto the dance floor as the music slowed, he wrapped his arms around Her waist as she awkwardly placed her hands on his forearm

She could feel a pair of eyes on her but just kept her attention on evan

"So...how've you been" she asked not quiet sure what to say as the atmosphere become more uncomfortable by the second

He let out a laugh "since last night" he nod his head "good, I tried calling you but got no answer so I figured you were busy with something" 'some one more like' she thought to herself.

He Leant forward and whispered in her ear "I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked hopeful

Catherine felt her body Tense up 'oh this is gonna be awkward'

"Um Evan..." He leant forward to kiss her but she pulled away and took a few steps back

'God I hope Vincent didn't see that!' She prayed to herself

"What are you doing?" She asked and he furrowed his eyebrows

"I...I thought you wanted this?" He asked a little confused

"Evan I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong signals but I don't like you in that way...I-I have a boyfriend" she admitted and was a little surprised at how honest she was being

"Oh" Evan took a step, a little pissed off asked "well wheres this boyfriend of yours now, or is he just a lie to cover up the fact that your still a pathetic little fridget" Catherine's eyes widened in shock as someone stood between her and Evan

"I'm the boyfriend" Vincent growled clenching his teeth as his hands balled into fist"now If you don't feel like making a trip to the E.R tonight then i'd advise you leave" he walked closer to Evan "now"

Evan put his hand up in surrender and walked away but not before throwing Catherine a death glare.

Vincent turned to her and shook his head "Zach, cover me" he shouted as he grabbed her hand pulling her toward the exit

Catherine wasn't sure what look he was giving her anger? Jealousy?

When they reached the front of the bar Vincent let go of her hand and turned to look at her

"What the hells going on Catherine?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows

"Vincent it's not what it looked like"

"Really? cause it looked like you were dancing with and about to kiss some guy" now she could tell what look he was giving her

He was pissed

"I felt bad for Evan..."

"Evan?" he interrupted, she new this guy? "Catherine who is this guy?"

She let out a sigh "Evans the guy who Tess set me up with from the party last night"

"Set you up with" he paused "wait Catherine have you been seeing this guy"

"No" she quickly responded "I only met him last night"

"That's not what it looked like"

She just scoffed "you know what I don't have justify myself to you, or anyone, your pissed at me for dancing with someone when you don't Even have the decency to tell me the truth your a Hippocrit" she turned to leave when he grabbed her Arm

"No Catherine you don't just get to run away again" he let his arms fall to his side

"What did you mean by that?"

"What?"

"That I was a Hippocrit?"

Catherine looked at him and pursed her lips together

"Tori"

Vincent's eyes widened as She continued

"She came to my apartment today...yeah apparently after we broke up you two had a little fun"

"Catherine..."

"Don't, the fact that your not denying it tells me...all I need to know!"

"She meant nothing huh!" Catherine continued as she felt tears sting at her eyes

"You wanna know...why I left two years ago?" She asked barely above a whisper and he wordlessly nod his head as his gaze remained on the floor

"It's because I trusted you, cared about you...loved you..and you broke my heart" she wiped her tear stained cheeks as he looked up and locked eyes with her

"And I couldn't handle getting hurt anymore" she crossed her arms and walked away

Soon after She hailed a cab and hopped in

As the cab drove away he watched it disappear into the traffic of New York and got a sense of déjà Vu and shook his head

"No Shes not gonna get away again"

He ran inside and grabbed his jacket and helmet before talking to Zach then ran to his bike that was parked out front.

Catherine arrived home minutes after leaving the bar and walked into the kitchen, sinking to the floor she burst into tears

She leant her back against the kitchen cabinets and Hugged her knees as tears streamed down her face

She could hear a distant sound but didn't move

When Vincent knocked on the door but heard nothing he opened the door and slowly walked in

When He reached the kitchen his eyes travelled to the floor when he heard quiet sobs

"Catherine.." He walked over and knelt In front of her

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I should've told you what happened with me and tori, but you need to believe me when I tell you it was a mistake, i had just lost you, I was desperate and and lonely and..."

"She was there"

"Yeah" he lightly nod his head

"Okay" she put her hands at either side of herself and pushed herself onto her feet And bit her bottom lip

"We'll talk soon, but right now I'm tired" she walked past him and toward her bedroom

She waved her hand in the air"Leave yourself out"

the next thing he heard was the bedroom door close and more sobs

He roughly brushed a hand threw his hair

'God! You really fucked up this time Vincent'

He clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fist

He had a visit to make

* * *

><p><strong>hey! every relationship has there ups and downs right? <strong>

**Please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it's so short but I'm tired and its late so sorry if the grammars worse than usual :) anyway here is chapter 7 hope u like it and reviews welcomed xx**

* * *

><p>"Open this fucking door before I break it down" Vincent pounded on tori's apartment door until it was swung open<p>

Tori stood in the doorway with a see true silk nightdress on covering up her very skimpy red lingerie that didn't leave much too the imagination

"Finally came to your senses, have you"

She reached up to cup his face when he grabbed her wrist pushing her further back into the apartment and up against the wall

"You just couldn't help yourself could you, because your miserable you drag everyone down, into your pathetic little world TORI everybody Hates you, when are you going to get it through your thick scull that nobody wants you, you have no friends, your only relative doesn't want to know you because he's so ashamed at the thought of being related to a slut like you"

He held her wrist tighter causing her. To wince

"Do you understand what in saying I have never and will never want you, just like everybody else" he looked her in the eye as a smirk covered her face she whispered

"Then If I can't have you, no one can...I am going to ruin Catherine inside and out and it'll be all your fault" Vincent let go of her wrist and rammed his fist into the wall inches from her head

"fine" he took a few steps back " I tried asking nicely but your too fucked in the head to understand that it has been and will always be ...Catherine!"

He turned and walked away slamming the door behind him Praying that it wasn't too late for him and Catherine because of that scheming bitch

But deep down he new it wasn't the end, he new they'd find there way back to each other.

* * *

><p>Catherine woke the next morning at 6 and laid staring at the ceiling<p>

She went through a million questions in her mind as to why Vincent still had such an effect on her...they hadn't been together in two years yet to her it felt like a day hadn't past

God! what did she expect that he'd wait for her or something

of coarse he'd have woman throwing themselves at him he's a sweet, kind and beautiful man she thought releasing a sigh

Well laying in bed wasn't going to do her any good, she still had a couple of hours before she had to be at her first class so she decided to go for a jog

Hopping out of bed she pulled on a pair of 3/4 length black pants, a black zip up jumper and tied her phone strap around her arm

After tying her trainers and pulling her hair into a ponytail she made her way out the door

The fresh air filled her lungs as she made her way threw Central Park, with her earphones in Catherine felt like she had escaped the world, for a little while at least

Later When she arrived back at the apartment it was a little after eight so she decided to go for shower before she had to be at collage

As she stood under the spray of water she closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her shoulders trying to relieve some of the knots when she felt a pair of hands cover her own and lips whisper in her ear

"I just couldn't stay away" Vincent gravelly voice sent shivers down her spine

She could feel his hands cover her skin lightly tracing down her arms he entwined there fingers and lift them above her head

letting go of her hands he traced his finger tips down her arms and gripped her waist with a strong hold she could feel one hand makes it's way up her stomach and the other make its way down between her...

"CATHERINE hurry up you've been in there for an HOUR!" JT pounded on the bathroom door and Catherine's eyes shot open

She released a breath coming back to reality

"I-I'll be right out" she stuttered and changed the water dial to cold trying to control the sensations she was feeling from her daydream and ran a hand threw her hair

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews :) x so excited to hear the announcement of The first official cwbatb novel by nancyholder based off the worlds best show is nearly here xx can't wait :) :p anyway here's chapter 8 hope you guys like it and please review **

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the shower Catherine grabbed her pink silk robe and wrapped it around herself<p>

Gripping the sink she took a few breaths and looked up to her reflection until there was another knock on the door

"JT I said I'd be out in a minute" grabbing a towel she swung open the door to be met by a gaze that definitely didn't belong to JT

"Vincent...what are you doing here?" She asked folding her arms as her earlier daydream began to replay in her mind

"Catherine...hey sorry I thought JT was in there I just wanted to talk to him before class" he stuffed his hands into his pockets as an awkward silence surrounded them

"Well..." She walked past him and into the kitchen leaning up Against the counter she let her hands drop to her side

As she stood with her gaze fixed on the floor He couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her body noting she was only being covered by a thin silk robe

he bit his bottom lip and took a step closer

"And I was wondering if maybe..we could talk?" he kept walking until he stood right in front of her

"A-about" she stuttered as his close proximity began to overwhelm her

"Last night...look I know I should've told you about what happened with me and tori but I was afraid" when she finally had enough courage she looked up

As her hazel eyes clashed with his chocolate brown ones he lowered his head and she could feel his breath on her lips

"Of" she asked in a whisper as she felt her knees start to buckle she placed her hands at either side of herself and gripped the counter

"Loosing you" his voice sent vibrations down her spine

"Catherine..." He cupped her face with one hand and caressed her Cheek "please I can't loose you again" he whispered and she new that was it so she closed her eyes as he leant in

"O-oh sorry" JT stuttered as he backed out of the room

Vincent released a sigh as Catherine's eyes shot open and she lowered her gaze to his chest"I need to get dressed"

She brushed past him releasing a breath as she ran a hand threw her hair closing the door after entering her bedroom.

Soon after JT cautiously re-entered the room and Vincent gave his friend an annoyed look "Thanks JT" he said rolling his eyes and JT just shrugged his shoulders

* * *

><p>Catherine kicked herself as she pulled up her jeans<p>

Why couldn't she control herself around him?

She pulled on a t-shirt and zip up hoody running a hand threw her hair she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder

She opened the door and stuck her head out first to see if the coast was clear. She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen grabbing an apple she rose it to her lips

"Catherine you need a lift to school?" JT asked and she turned to see him siting on the couch and Vincent leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest

She looked at Vincent then down to JT lightly shaking her head "no I'm good but I'll Catch you later"

She grabbed her keys off the counter and could feel a pair of eyes on her

She looked at Vincent with a soft smile and mouthed 'bye' before making her way out the door

"Wow you really screwed things up with her" JT rose off the couch and grabbed his bag

releasing a sigh Vincent replied "you have no idea"

* * *

><p>Catherine walked threw the campus in NYU looking at her schedule as other students passed her on there way to class<p>

She stopped in her tracks and looked around at the buildings

"Need some help" Catherine turned to see Tess with a smile on her face

"Omg thank god you here"she gave Tess a half hug "I need your help or I'm gonna be late for class"

Tess shook the smile off her face and took cats schedule

"This way" Tess began to walk away and Catherine quickly followed behind

"So how's your first day been?" Tess asked with a smirk and cat rolled her eyes

"You know if I make it to my first class I'll let you know" Tess pointed straight ahead "keep walking straight on first door on your right" she handed cat back her schedule and gave her a pat on the shoulder "good look"

Catherine smiled and walked toward the science room as she walked threw the door she Spotted JT sitting at one of the desks while the other students talked to each other as they waited for the professor to come in

"JT" she said in disbelief and his head shop up "cat"

"You take chemistry?" He asked a little surprised and she nod her head

"Yeah...I didn't realise you were in my class...do you mind?" She asked pointing toward the stool beside him

"Sure"

"Thank god there's somebody in here I know" she said breathing out a sigh of relief

She furrowed her eyebrows as she heard laughing from the back of the room turning her head she spotted someone she hoped she'd never see again

She snapped her head back around and rose her hand to her forehead trying to cover her face

Just then the professor walked in and placed his briefcase on the desk before turning to the black board

"Hello everybody and welcome back I'm professor bishop.." He was cut off when the laughing become louder

"Miss Windsor.." He called but the laughing only got louder

"Miss Windsor" he said clearing his throat and the circle of friends around her dispersed as they made there to there seats

"Mmhm" she looked at him pursing her lips together and tilting her head to the side

"Why don't you be the honour student for once and hand out two the test tubes and a stand to each desk"

She just rolled her eyes and rose off her seat but not before being slipped something under the table

Catherine looked back and caught her eye as she made her way to the back of the science room and began to hand out the equipment

"You know I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her" JT whispered that caused a smile to cover cats face

As tori handed out the equipment professor bishop began to explain

"We will be adding two substances together to see the effect each has on the other"

Tori handed JT and Catherine there test tubes last and threw Catherine a wink "be careful" she whispered as she walked back to her seat with a smug look on her face

"Ok now place your test tubes in the stand and slowly begin to add one substance to the other" professor bishop said as he began to walk around the room

JT placed the test tubes in the stand and picked one up, slowly he began to add it to the other and the effect happened immediately with the substance bubbling to the top

JT furrowed his eyebrows as the substance began to over flow

"Whats happening?" Catherine asked looking between the test tube and JT

Suddenly JT gripped Catherine's arm and shouted "GET DOWN" all the students ducted behind there desks just as the test tubes exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>please review :) x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeey guys thank you for the reviews and for following and favouriting this story :p writing is something I love to do its my stress reliever :) anyway here is chapter 9 please let me know what you think and thanks for reading xx**

* * *

><p>When JT pulled Catherine down she lost her balance falling backwards and hit head her head off the table behind her, letting out a groan she rubbed her head as JT helped her up<p>

They propped there heads over the desk to see the broken class then looked to each other before standing to there full height

Professor bishop was in hysterics "I don't understand how this could have happened" he looked to them "you two nurses office, make sure your ok"

He walked around the desk as they nod there heads and picked up there bags JT walked out first as cat glanced back to see a smirk on tori's face

Catherine could feel her blood boil clenching her fist as she left the room

As they walked toward the nurses office JT took out his phone and texted v

_Nurses office 911_

Vincent's class had just ended when he got the message so he went straight there

JT waited impatiently while Catherine got checked to see If any of the substances had pierced her skin

"Hey JT I got your message, what happened" Vincent walked up behind JT causing him to jump a little

"Tori" was his only word and Vincent furrowed his eyebrows

"What about her"

"She put something in the test tubes we were using which caused them to EXPLODE hence why we're in the nurses office"

"Are you ok?" His tone turned serious and JT nod his

"Yeah i'm fine but..." He stopped mid sentence

"But what JT" Jt took a deep breath and looked up at him

"I'll tell you but you need to promise to keep your cool" Vincent quirked and eyebrow

"Oook" he folded his arms as JT began to talk

When JT explained what happened with the whole test tube situation and Catherine being his lab partner he thinks the reason tori added something to one of the test tubes was too intentionally hurt Catherine

Vincent new what tori was up too and he was pissed

So much for keeping his cool!

"Where is she?"

"She's in getting checked...Vincent" he did even get a chance to finish his sentence before Vincent opened the door and rushed over to the desk where Catherine was sitting as the nurse flashed a light over Her eyes which shot to the door the second it was opened

"Vincent what are you doing here?" She hopped off the table a bit wobbly

"Woah" the nurse grabbed her arm the same time Vincent did trying to keep her steady

"Is she ok?" He looked to the nurse and she nod her head

"Yeah shes fine, she just lost her balance when the test tubes exploded and hit her head..."

"Yeah but I'm fine" Catherine shook off there hands and grabbed her bag

"Where do you think your going?" The nurse asked which caused Catherine to stop in her tracks

Leaving out a sigh she replied "Class" the nurse shook her head

"Catherine you have a mild concussion the only place your going is home"

Catherine was about to talk when the nurse interrupted "not another word" she looked to Vincent "since miss chandler can't drive and you are a med student I am trusting you to get her home safely"

She looked back to Catherine "I don't want to see you around campus today"

Catherine clenched her jaw as she left the room Vincent following close behind

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the apartment Catherine hopped out of the car and swung her bag over her shoulder before grabbing the Keys off Vincent as he shut the door<p>

They decided to use cats car to drive back to the apartment so Vincent drove

it wouldn't have been the best thing for her to have gotten on the back of a motorbike

Cat walked up the stairs with Vincent following behind

When she made it to the door she stuck in the key turning the lock and pushed it open dropping her bag she turned to face him

"Thanks...for bringing me home" she removed her cardigan

"I guess you have to be getting back now" she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and rose it to her lips enjoying the feeling as the cold liquid slid down her throat

"Not just yet" He shrugged off his jacket and grabbed the first aid box placing in on the island

Catherine furrowed her eyebrows as he reached out his hand

"Come'ere" she looked at his Hand before placing her's in It and walked around so they were face to face

"Get on the counter" he dead panned and she rose her eyebrows

"Excuse me"

"I need you to be at eye level when I do my examination"

"Examination?" She quirked an eyebrow and pursed her lips

"Yeah... I mean The collage nurse is good and everything but I still wouldn't trust her judgment until I've seen it myself"

She contemplated it for a minute before he said the words she already new

"Look I'm not leaving here until I'm sure your ok so..."

She let out a sigh and gripped the counter with her palms, as he slid his hands down to her hips and helped her up

"Okay miss chandler" he teased with a smile

She watched him wearily as he began by taking out a small flashlight and shined it over her eyes

"Do you have any dizziness, headaches?" He asked

"well I hit my head off a desk so yeah.. i have a headache" she watched as he looked for anything out of the ordinary but seemed happy enough

He grabbed her some painkillers and a glass of water then handed them to her

"All clear" he reached beside her and closed the first aid box

She swallowed the pain killers and placed the water beside her on the counter "Why are we always in this position?" She asked as he looked up at her and rested his hands at either side of her on the counter

"Because your small and it's easier for me instead of having to bend down..." She shook her head and looked at him

"You know what I mean" she rose her eyebrows

"It always seems that Every time we're closing to being happy something else swoops in and takes it away" he shook his head releasing a sigh

"I don't know" he paused "but I'm not gonna stop until I've proven to you that the only person I want to be with is you"

She new he was telling the truth but it was gonna take time for her to trust him again

"I believe you...Vincent..I do but it's gonna take time for me to trust you again" she leant in and Rested her forehead against his

"So what does that mean...for us" he whispered as she cupped his face and caressed his cheek

"It means I think we should concentrate on our friendship first then see where things go from there"

Vincent had to admit when he heard Catherine's last words his heart broke

'friendship' kept replaying in his mind as she rested her head on his shoulder and let out a yawn

"Your tired" he whispered and she nod her head against his shoulder so he placed his left arm around her waist and his right under her legs lifting her off the counter then walked toward the bedroom

He gently laid her down on the bed an removed her shoes covering her with a light blanket he kissed the top of her head and left

He decided to walk back to campus instead of calling JT to pick him up

since he needed time to think he took slow strides replaying everything that had just happened in his mind

He couldn't believe how much he'd hurt Catherine and how much his stupid drunken actions had effected her but there was one thing he was sure of

Which was if tori ever tried to hurt Catherine again

he'd kill her himself!

* * *

><p><strong>please review x<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone thank you for the reviews and favourites ㈵6 here is chapter 10 please review xx**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since Vincent and Catherine had decided to focus on there friendship and see where things went from there and so far things were going good, Vincent was at the apartment nearly all the time hanging with JT so the three of them would hang out together and even Tess would come over sometimes but she had become a little shy lately since she realised she had a crush on JT and even tori hadn't caused them trouble anymore but from the looks Catherine would get off her in class caused a lump to form in her throat.<p>

Catherine huffed in frustration as she turned the dial on the sink and heard the noise of the drain being backed up

She opened the press under the sink and looked at the various pipes

'Well this is going to be fun'

She walked to JT rooms and swung open the door to see him and Vincent sitting at the computer at the far side of the room

She nocked on the open door and there heads shot in her direction

"JT do you have any tools for the sink?" She asked and they both looked at each other before bursting out laughing

"Right" She flicked her tongue off the root of her mouth and turned on her heels, walking away

As she walked back to the kitchen with her hands on her hips she looked at the sink

She bent down on her hands and knees and stuck her head in the press fiddling with a couple of the pipes until she heard footsteps

She turned her head to see Vincent with his head bent looking down at her

"Hey...what are you doing down there?"

She backed up a little and leant sideways sitting on her bum she leant her weight on her right hand and looked up to him

"The sink is blocked and I'm trying to..."

"Fix it" he interrupted and she nod her head

"With...out any tools?" The corner of his mouth turned up Into a smirk as he started to laugh

"Hey! It's not funny" she crossed her arms and let out a huff as he shook his head and bent down so he was sitting next to her

"I'm sorry ok i didn't mean to laugh" he ducked his head and looked into the pipes

He turned off the water and Furrowed his eyebrows as he reached and in unscrewed a pipe

"Knife" he said and she reached onto the counter grabbing one and handed it to him

As he scrope out the waste that was blocking the drain she watched as his muscles flexed and bit her bottom lip as he put it Down and screwed the pipe back on

She ducked her head and watched as he reached into the press

"That should do it.." he turned the Dial switching back on the water the pipe burst causing water to spray everywhere

They both reached out there hands to block the water

"Vincent! turn it off" Catherine squeaked as she felt the cold water run down her top

"Ok,ok" he quickly grabbed the dial and turned it off

Catherine let out a breath as she looked down to see her clothes soaked

"Well that was fun" he said and couldn't stop the smile that covered his face when he saw they were both soaked

She smacked his arm but couldn't help from laughing as well, as she rose to her feet she walked over grabbing two towels off the drier and handed one to him

"Thanks for the help...I think it might be fixed" she said trying not to laugh again and he nod his head

"I think so" he replied with a smile and she stood there for a minute before mentally slapping herself

"I...ah..I better get ready for tonight, you coming?" She asked and he nod his head

Tonight was the collages annual Halloween party, everyone was gonna be there although Catherine didn't really feel like going to a big crowded house Tess didn't really give her much of a choice

"Then I guess I'll see you there" she smiled as she walked away and into her bedroom, after closing the door she leant against it and took a deep breath before continuing to her wardrobe and taking out her costume

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I want to run something by ye, I was thinking of updating little and often because I am back at school I just wanted to know would you prefer it if I uploaded little and often or wait a while and upload a long chap? <strong>


	11. Halloween part 1

**Hey guys here's chapter 11, it's Halloween time ㈴2 please let me know what you think xx**

* * *

><p>Catherine stood staring at her reflection, Her hair curled into waves she applied some red lipstick to finish off her flawlesssexy look

She quirked an eyebrow as she gave her costume one last look over letting out a laugh she shrugged her shoulders

guess thats what she got for letting Tess pick out her costume

She was wearing a black body suit police costume with black converse

"CATHERINE COME ON WE'RE GONNA LATE" Tess shouted causing Catherine to cringe

"Alright coming" she replied and took a deep breath walking into the living room to see Tess on her phone

She had to hold in her laugh as she saw her best friends costume of a cheetah costume and matching ears

"Finally come'on we're gonna be late" Tess rushed out the door and Catherine shook her head grabbing her keys and followed behind her

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the party the music was blaring threw the street as people over flowed out onto the front lawn<p>

Hopping out of the car they made there way to the entrance and inside

Both receiving whistling noises Tess smiled brighter while Catherine lowered her head

* * *

><p>Vincent smiled as he watched JT make an attempt at being social but failed miserably<p>

Vincent had decided for his costume to go with a black tank, army pants and combat boots along with his brothers dog tags that hung around his neck

"Look man I'm sure there's a girl out there for you just give it time"Vincent placed his hand on his friends shoulder as he slumped his head

"No...I should just except the fact that I'm gonna die alone"

Vincent couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth and JT just looked up giving him a death glare

Vincent's attention was momentarily pulled away from JT when he heard laughing that he new belonged to Tess

He shook he head when he saw her costume but quirked an eyebrow

It was Tess After all

He looked back to JT until a familiar voice pulled his attention back in Tess's direction and he was pretty sure he started to salivate

* * *

><p>"Awww come on cat we just got here and now your saying you wanna leave"<p>

"Yeah Tess look, I'm not drinking, this death suit has cut off the blood supply to pretty important parts of my body and I can practically feel those guys undressing with there eyes" she casually nod her head toward the door where a couple of seniors were staring at her

"You stay ok have fun" she smiled at her as walked toward the door just as Vincent walked up to Tess

"Where's she going?" He furrowed his eyebrows

"Home" she said sadly and shrugged her shoulders

"What!" Vincent pushed past the guys at the door and down onto the footpath looking left and right he shouted

"CATHERINE"

She was opening her car door when she heard her name being called and looked to the house to see Vincent jogging toward her

"Vincent...hey what are you doing?" She ran a hand threw her hair as she closed the door and leant her back against it

"Well Tess told me you were headed home but I needed to show you something before you did" he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the house before she could object

"Vincent where are you taking me?" She held his hand as they walked to the side of the house where the owner had set up a nightmare realm that went all the way around the back of the house

She stood with a quirked eyebrow "Vincent" she said in a questionable tone and he just laughed

"Come'on it's gonna be fun" they walked to the entrance and Vincent bought two tickets

cat kept fidgeting with her fingernail as Vincent held out his hand

"You can hold my hand if your scared!"

She just scoffed "I am not scared of some fake blood and a bunch of people with fake weapons" she quirked an eyebrow and he let his hand drop to his side

"Ok then..shall we?" he pointed toward the big curtain and she nod her head

**~ meanwhile~**

Tori had seen Vincent take Catherines hand and lead her toward the nightmare realm

She clenched her jaw at the picture infront of her

'What does she have that I don't?' She thought to herself and scoffed

'He's gonna wish he never crossed me, they both will' an evil smirk covered her face

"ZACH" she called and he appeared at her side

"Tell me when that bitch comes out, I need to have a few words with her"

* * *

><p>"Vincent" Catherine whispered as they were surrounded by darkness and she reached out her hands trying to find him<p>

"I'm here" he grabbed her hand and entwined there fingers

"I'm not going anywhere"

A smile covered her face as she squeezed his hand tighter and they walked forward

The place was unusually quiet when suddenly there was a bolt of lightening which caused them to take a step back

Catherine grabbed her chest trying to control her breathing as Vincent let go of her hand and wrapped his his arm around her waist continuing to move them forward

When they neared the end of the realm a guy ran out from behind them and started to chase them

Catherine and Vincent ran as fast as they could until they reached the front of the house again

Catherine let go of Vincent and leant her back against the wall before starting to laugh uncontrollably

Vincent quirked and eyebrow and walked closer to her

"Catherine...you ok?"

She nod her head as she continued to laugh

It's better to laugh than cry right!

Vincent walked closer to her until he she was pinned between him and the wall with a smile on his face she sobered up

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with a slight smile

"Because your beautiful!" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Catherine lowered her gaze to his chest trying to hide the pink that surfacing in her cheeks

"You are" he said In a whisper and she looked up to meet his brown eyes that were slowly taking over her self control

He leaned in the same time she did and there lips touched, as the kiss deepened and there tongues touched she dragged hers across his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth causing him to growl

When they pulled away he leant his forehead against hers "I wish we could start over" he said In a whisper

"Maybe.." She looked up to him "someday"

"I'll be here waiting" he said with a smile and she cupped his cheek

"see you round Vincent" she brushed past him and walked toward her car with a slight sway in her hips that forced Vincent to adjust his pants and clear his throat

_Tease_

She hopped into the car and turned the key in the engine she turned the car and began to drive back toward the apartment

Zach noticed Catherine leaving and whistled toward tori grabbing her attention

She looked to Catherine's car and smiled to herself as she asked Zach for his keys and hopped into the car to drive after Catherine

It was about time she thought that bitch a lesson!

* * *

><p><strong> Please review xx <strong>

**and if you guys have any questions just leave a comment or pm me :)**


	12. Halloween part 2

**Hello again thought id give you part part two tonight aswell ㈴2 hope you guys like it, please review xx**

* * *

><p>As tori followed behind Catherine she took out her phone and texted Vincent<p>

_I hope you said goodbye_

Vincent was talking to Tess when he received the message and furrowed his eyebrows then got a sick feeling in his stomach that Catherine was in trouble so he rushed out to his bike and jumped on it starting the engine he drove toward the apartment

* * *

><p>Catherine smiled as she leant her head back on the head rest and gripped the steering wheel<p>

Bright lights from behind her forced her attention to the rear view mirror

"What the hell" Catherine muttered under her breath as she sat straighter in the seat

The car behind her picked up speed and pulled out so they were side by side

Catherine looked threw the window of the next car to see tori

What is she doing?

The next thing Catherine new Tori had slammed her car into hers causing it to curve on the road

But Catherine regained control only for Tori to do it again

What the fuck was she doing?

As Tori got more aggressive continuing to slam her car into Catherine's

Catherine new she had a a choice to make either jump now or end up being killed by the crazy red haired bitch

So in a split second decision Catherine unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door

Jumping out she landed on her arm and hit her head off the ground causing her to grunt in pain she opened her eyes to see her car crash into a tree and tori's flip and land on its head

Catherine pulled herself onto her feet and held her arm as she walked toward tori's car

"Catherine..please...help me" Tori said breathlessly as she hung upside down In the car as smoke poured from under the hood

Catherine stared at the woman who just tried to kill her but even though tori did just try to kill Her Catherine couldn't just leave her there so she got on her knees and released the buckle, grabbing tori's arm, with the last ounce of strength she had she pulled tori out and away from the car just as it exploded forcing Catherine off her feet and onto her back

She grunted in pain again as darkness surrounded her and the pain was gone.

* * *

><p>Vincent drove constantly checking his surrounding which caused his heart to stop when he saw a car on fire and a figure lying on the road<p>

He picked up speed and slammed On the breaks jumping off the bike he ran and fell to his knees beside the figure

"Catherine" he cupped her face and lowered his ear to her mouth trying to hear her breathing then placed two fingers on wrist and felt a pulse

Letting out a sigh of relief Vincent pulled Catherine onto his lap and pulled out his phone calling 911

* * *

><p>"Catherine..." He cupped her face and caressed her cheek<p>

"Catherine please wake up...please wake up" he lowered his head so there foreheads were touching

"Catherine please don't leave me...I love you...I love you so much..please don't go"

The sound of sirens filled the air as two ambulances and a fire truck pulled up behind him as one rushed to tori's aid Vincent rose to his feet holding Catherine in his arms and rushed toward the ambulance

placing her on a gurney He hopped in beside her and held her hand as they were carried to the hospital He rose her hand to his lips and kissed it

'Please god don't let her die' was the only thought to replay in his head

* * *

><p><strong>Please review xx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner, stupid life got in the way :p i hope you like it and please let me know what you thought**

**P.s sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Catherine's eyelids felt heavy as she heard the sound of voices and machines around her<p>

She tried to open her eyes but was so tired it seemed impossible but she wasn't sure where she was or what happened so she forced them open

"Hey, your awake" Tess looked relieved as a smile covered her face

Catherine blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light and looked around to see she was in a hospital bed with an iv line in her arm

"What's going on Tess?..what happened?" Catherine was becoming nervous as Tess furrowed her eyebrows

"You don't remember?" Catherine shook her head and groaned in pain placing her hand on her head

As Tess pressed the button beside Catherine and a minute later doctor Marcus walked in

"Miss chandler your awake" he smiled as he grabbed her chart and looked threw it

"So how are you feeling?" He asked grabbing a small light and flashing it over her eyes

"Like shit" Catherine replied groggily and the doctor chuckled

"That's to be expected, so miss chandler can you tell me the last thing you remember"

She nod her "am...it's a little blurry but the last thing I remember was breaking up with my boyfriend...umm Scott then going To the coffee house with Tess"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked to Tess who wore a wide eyed expression

"What?" Catherine said feeling a little anxiety as she saw her best friends expression

Tess cleared her throat and placed her hand on Catherine's forearm

"Catherine, that was nearly three years ago" she tried to explain but Catherine shook her head

"What do you mean that was three years ago...Tess what the hell is going on?" Catherine was at a loss of what was happening

"Catherine you were in an accident, and when you were brought in the doctors found swelling in your brain so they put you in a medically induced comma for three weeks"

Catherine's eyes filled with tears as Tess continued "you live In New York now and just started school at NYU"

Catherine took a deep breath and closed her eyes

"When can I go home?" Was her only question and doctor Marcus chimed in "we're gonna run some more test but with how things are looking now you should be able to go home in a few days"

Catherine nod her head as she stared out into space and the doctor excused himself

Tess dropped into the seat beside Catherine's bed and rubbed her hand over her face

"Can I just be alone please" Catherine whispered and Tess nod her head standing up she placed her Hand on Catherine's and lightly squeezed it

"I'll just be outside" she released her hand and walked outside

* * *

><p>Once Tess was in the hall She burst into tears but wiped them away when the doctor come over<p>

"Tess is it?" He asked and she nod her head

"I was just curious to know If miss chandler had been through a lot if distress in the past few years?" He asked and she nod her head

"Yeah, I guess" She answered hesitantly

"She had been seeing someone but he was no good for her so she broke it off, then she began seeing Vincent but that came with its own heartache and she never really had a good relationship with her mom and dad because they were always so controlling but recently she moved into the city and started school in NYU...and there was an incident a few weeks ago in class where Catherine hit her head off a desk pretty hard"

Doctor Marcus nod his head and placed Catherine's chart under his arm

"And I was wondering if you could tell me who to contact in order to get in touch with Catherine's biological father" Tess shook her head

"She never talked about it" she wiped her nose as the doctor Marcus continued

"Tess I believe Catherine's brain is suppressing these memory's in order to protect her" he stated and paused before continuing

"And from her latest test results It's too soon to tell if the memory loss is permanent or not"

Tess nod her head and thanked the doctor before excusing herself

Then walked into the waiting room where Vincent sat nursing a cup of coffee

He hadn't gone home in three weeks unable to leave He stayed awake day and night the guilt of what happened to Catherine eating him from the inside out

he couldn't believe what was happening but at least since the accident tori who escaped with only a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises was arrested and a restraining order was put in place to insure Catherine's safety when she got better...if she got better

Vincent's head shot up when she saw Tess and rose to his feet

"How is she?" He asked just as Tess was In hearing range

Since Vincent wasn't family the doctors wouldn't let him in to see Catherine and he tried to fight them but it was no use so he just stayed in the waiting room for updates from Tess

"She's...ah...shes" Tess bit back the tears as she tried to tell him what was going on

"She's awake" she managed to say without releasing a sob and Vincent nod his head

"But" she continued

"Vincent...she doesn't remember" she let out a sigh walked past him sitting in the chair she rubbed her hand down her face

"What do you mean she doesn't remember?" He asked sitting beside her and she sat straighter in the chair

"She can't remember anything...from the past three years" Tess shook her head at the reality of the situation

Vincent took a Deep breath as he felt his world fall apart

She didn't remember him!

"Is it...is it permanent" he asked hesitantly and she shrugged her shoulders

"They don't know" she sniffled her nose "the doctor thinks her brain is sir pressing the memory's to try and protect her or..something"

Vincent nod his head not sure how to take the news

he was beyond happy that Catherine's was alright but at the same time everything they had been threw was gone

"Can I...can I see her?"

"Vincent...I don't know shes a little fragile right now" he nod his head understanding why Tess wanted to protect her best friend but at the same time he was still upset that he couldn't see her

"Hold on..I'll be back in a seconds" Tess felt bad for him so she decided to see what Catherine was feeling up to

As Tess entered the room Catherine was sitting up on her phone

When she looked up to see Tess in the doorway she smiled

"Hi"

"Hey, how are you feeling" she asked walking up the side of the bed

"Honestly?" She asked and Tess nod her head

"I feel good" she waved her hand "I know it isn't exactly the place to say it but...I feel relaxed"

Catherine wore an apologetic look "I'm sorry I kicked you out earlier"

She apologised and patted the spot beside her on the bed and Tess sat down

"This is weird" Catherine admitted as Tess nod her head

"So you really don't remember anything?" She shook her head

"Sooo..." Catherine started and Tess looked to her

"I'm 20" she asked and Tess nod her head

"And I go to school in NYU"

Again she nod her head

"Where do I live?"

"You live in an apartment near the school" she answered and Catherine seemed pretty happy until suddenly her eyes widened

"Do I have a boyfriend?" She asked which caught Tess off guard

"It's complicated"

"So I'll take that as a yes" Catherine stated and Tess chuckled nodding her head

"Yes, you can and in fact" she rose off the bed

"He's in the waiting and hasn't gone home since you were brought in three weeks ago" Tess rose her eyebrows

"And He'd really like to see you...if your up to it that is?"

Catherine contemplated what to do for a minute then bit her bottom lip nodding her head

"Okay"

"Okay" Tess repeated with a smile and stopped in the doorway

"I'll be right back"

Tess quickly moved down the hall into the waiting room ware Vincent sat with his head head hung low

"Vincent" She called and he looked up rising to his feet

She nod her head and smile appeared on his face as he followed behind her

* * *

><p>When They reached Catherine's room Vincent stayed in the hallway as Tess nocked on the door and nod her head telling Him it was ok to come in<p>

As Vincent slowly entered the room his gaze fixed on the floor he approached the bed looked up to see the woman he was in love with

"I'll leave you two alone" Tess chimed in and cat looked up nodding her head

She actually felt really comfortable around the handsome stranger which was unusual considering she couldn't remember him

"Hi, I'm Catherine" she put out her Hand but then retracted it feeling stupid

'of coarse he new who she was'

"sorry, of coarse you know who I'm am" Catherine shook her head as Vincent chuckled sitting in the seat beside her

"Yeah, but you don't know who I am?" He stated and she shook her head so he extended his hand

"Hi, I'm Vincent Keller" a sheepish smile covered her face as she reached out and shook his hand

"It's nice to meet you Vincent" she retracted her hand placing it by her side

"So..Tess told me the gist of things but...what's the deal" she gestured between them "with us?"

Vincent rubbed his hand together trying to think of how to start off this conversation

"We dated two years ago...then broke up until recently when you moved in with my best friend and started to go to NYU...the same school I go too, we started to reconnect then the accident happened"

Catherine nod her head but had to ask him a question that had been bugging her ever since Tess told her she had a boyfriend

"Am..Vincent" she asked hesitantly as there eyes locked

"Yeah" he replied

"Since we were ah...together..." She cleared her throat

"Were we...I mean did we?" She figitied with her nails trying to find the right words but Vincent seemed to catch onto what she was saying before she finished and nod his head clearing his throat

"Oh..right...yeah" he looked to her with a sheepish smile as her cheeks changed colour

"Right so I'm not a..." She shook her head

"No...your not a virgin anymore" she nod her head as they fell into an uncomfortable silence she let her hand rest on her neck and bit her bottom lip as she tried to avoid his gaze that was burning a hole.

"Well..I ah...I better let you rest" he rose off the chair and walked toward the door, stopping in the doorway he looked back to see she was already looking at him

"But I'll see tomorrow" he said without hesitation and for the first time since they started to reconnect he actually saw her genuinely smile

"I'd like that" she said nodding her head and he smiled back before leaving

* * *

><p>Out in the hall Vincent ran into Tess "so how'd it go?" She asked nursing a cup of coffee and Vincent let a small smile covering his face<p>

"Good, Tess she actually smiled at me and it felt like I was talking to the old Catherine the one before the pain of our breakup and before she found out about her dad and then I go and...fuck things up again by sleeping with tori...but with her memory's gone it seems like there might actually be a chance for us to be together again..like how we used to be"

Tess slightly furrowed her eyebrows "Vincent what are you saying?"

He took a deep breath and looked Tess in the eye "I'm saying that with Catherine not being able to remember why we broke up...I was hoping maybe you could hold off on telling her the truth about why me and her broke up and about her father"

"What!" Tess's eye widened

"You expect me to lie to my best friend because you think you have a chance to get back with her"

"Its not just that Tess..." Vincent interrupted "you can't tell me than when Catherine looks at you now that she's not different, it's only been what an a hour since she woke up but when I just talked to her she seemed like the old Catherine, the shy and cute Catherine that I think about twenty four hours of the day"

He paused leaving out a sigh "please Tess I love her and I just don't want to see her hurt anymore"

Tess took a deep breath contemplating what to do as Vincent continued to plea

"Please Tess...".

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think Tess should do?<strong>

**please review xx**


	14. Do-over

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 14 :) as always please let me know what you think, reviews very much appreciated xxx**

**italics are Catherine's thoughts **

* * *

><p>Tess looked to the doorway leading into Catherine's room and bit her bottom lip<p>

"Doesn't everyone deserve a do over?" Vincent's gaze was desperate ,he needed this second chance with Catherine and prayed Tess would give him that chance

She took a deep breath and quirked an eyebrow

"I won't lie to my best friend Vincent" she deadpanned but let out a sigh

"but your right every deserves a second chance so...if She doesn't ask, I dont tell" she paused thinking was this the right thing to do before continuing

"But Vincent...you better hope she doesn't remember the truth before you tell her or this bad situation is going to become a 100 times worse"

he nod his his head and released a breath relieved Tess had agreed

"thanks Tess, I promise your not gonna regret this" he reassured and she nod her head muttering under her breath as he walked away

'I better not'

* * *

><p>As the Days past Catherine became stronger and was finally after four weeks of being in the hospital discharged and free to go<p>

She packed the last of her stuff into her bag and walked into the hospital bathroom looking at her reflection she grazed her fingers over the stitches she had above the bottom of her right eyebrow

She could feel a little anxiety build up, She was happy to be going home but she still felt a little lost

She doesn't know the person she lives with although he came to visit her a couple of times it still felt weird, then there's Vincent the man who's apparently her ex

Who she couldn't help but stare at whenever he visited her along with an endless supply of red-vines in the past few days

she wondered what he saw in her?

_Like come-on the guy looks like a Greek god! _She thought letting her hand rest on her neck as she bit her bottom lip, getting lost in thought

She let her mind wander to him...thinking about what it would be like to kiss him, run her hands threw that hair, to have his strong arms wrapped around her holding her firmly to his chest

to feel his kiss, his touch, his lips on hers, his tongue, bare skin, sweat...

_Oh dear god Catherine get a grip you just met the guy a few days ago _she thought but then remembered that she actually hadn't she'd known him for a lot longer

She'd actually dated the guy, kissed him...even given him her virginity.

She cleared her throat as her phone beeped bringing her back to reality and pulled it out of her back pocket, smiling as she saw it was a text from Vincent

_Hey, you need a lift home? :)_

She bit back the smile as she walked toward the edge of the bed and sat down

She thought for a minute what to reply because in a weird way she actually wanted to text Tess and tell her not to bother coming so she could tell Vincent yes but she new that would just be ridiculous

_No, Tess is picking me up In 5 :) but thanks for the offer_

She pressed send then stuffed her phone back into her back pocket as Tess walked into the room

"Ready?" She asked and Catherine nod her head grabbing her bag she followed after Tess as she left the room and felt another vibration so she pulled out her phone again to read

_Your welcome, see you when you get home :)_

Her eyebrows slightly furrowed when she read the message but couldn't help the ping of excitement that rose in the pit of her stomach as a thought popped into her head

_Is he waiting for me?_

* * *

><p>When Tess parked outside Catherine's apartment building she looked to her best friend to see her staring out the window fidgeting with her finger nails<p>

"Are you ok?"

Catherine looked to Tess and nod her head unbuckling the seat belt both girls hopped out of the car and walked through the entrance of the building.

* * *

><p>Catherine was surprised at how disappointed she felt when she got to the apartment and Vincent wasn't there<p>

_I barely know this guy, how does he have such and effect on me?_

She made small talk with JT and Tess until she could feel a headache coming on so she excused herself from the conversation and went to bed

Hours past and Catherine stretched cat like as she opened her eyes, she smiled feeling surrounded by heat and looked to the window to see darkness and spotted the clock beside her bed reading 11pm she let out a groan and pulled the quilt off her body and made it onto her feet, walking toward the door she she slowly opened it and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light sticking her head out she realised it was really quiet

So she walked down the hallway and into the living room but stopped in her tracks when she heard a noise

She squinted her eyes as she walked around the couch to see...Vincent sound asleep

_Huh! What the..._

She looked around the room to see nobody else there and furrowed her eyebrows

_What is he doing here?_

She walked to the side of the couch and placed her hand on his shoulder lightly shaking him

"Vincent.."

She continued to shake him until a minute later he sprung up in the chair causing Her to grasp her chest trying to control her breathing

"Vincent what are you doing here?" She asked releasing heavy breaths

"Catherine.." He rose his hand to his head and turned in the couch placing his feet on the ground

"Sorry...i didn't mean to scare you, I came over to see how you were doing and Tess told me you were asleep so when they went to catch a movie I decided to stay to make sure you were ok and must've fallen asleep sorry if i scared you"

Catherine couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face

_He wanted to make sure I was ok_

"Um thanks" she wasn't quiet sure what to do next so she just let out a sigh and sat beside him leaning her head on the couch she closed her eyes

She actually felt really...comfortable around him

Vincent watched her intently as she let her hands rested by her side and sunk deeper into the couch

"Vincent.." She whispered

"Can I tell you something?" She asked and He sat beside her in the same position and placed his hand hers

Catherine felt a spark down her spine as she felt Vincent's hand on hers

"Of coarse"

"I..." She hesitated but chose to continue" I feel lost" she took a shuddering breath

"Don't get me wrong I'm happy that I live in the city and am going to my dream college but I-I just feel..."

"Lonely" he finished and her jaw slightly dropped

"Yeah" she let out a tired laugh and felt him lightly squeezed her hand

"Your aloud to feel that way Catherine, you just woke up from a coma...of coarse your gonna feel lost but just know that we're all here for you" he laced there fingers together and lightly squeezed her hand, leaning over he pressed his lips to the side of her head

"Thank you" she whispered releasing a breath she opened her eyes and turned her head to lock eyes with him a small smile covering both there faces

"Tess and JT should be back later...so I better" he started to get off the couch but she held his hand tighter

"Actually...would you mind staying" she shook her head "I completely understand if you can't, it's just without Tess being here It feels a little weird" she wore a shy smile as he nod his head

"Of coarse, you go back to bed...I'll be here when you wake up"

Catherine smiled Then out of no where furrowed her eyebrows which caused Vincent to furrow his

"What wrong?"

"Nothing" she was quick to respond which caused him to quirk his eyebrows "I mean it's nothing I'm just tired" she threw him a reassuring smile and rose off the couch, walking toward her bedroom her thoughts were swirling in her head

_Why Was I so effected when he said he was sleeping on the couch and more importantly why the hell do I want him in my bed so bad?_

"Catherine" her head whipped in his direction when she heard her name being called

"Yeah"

"Goodnight" she wasn't sure what she was seeing in his eyes as he said goodnight but it intrigued her

"Goodnight Vincent" she replied with a smile before continuing to her room and closing the door behind her

She released a breath she didn't realise she was holding

_How is he Having this effect on me?_

As she walked over to her bed and climbed under the covers her head hadn't hit the pillow when she fell asleep with only one person in mind

Meanwhile as Vincent laid on the couch, hands propped behind his head he smiled to himself knowing that the woman he loved

Would soon be his again.

* * *

><p><strong>please review xx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone sorry for the lack of updates, been busy! Busy! Busy! Anyway here's chapter 15, please let me know what you think xx**

* * *

><p>The next morning Catherine woke to knocking at the front door<p>

She furrowed her eyebrows as she made it onto her feet and walked out the bedroom door and through the living room

She couldn't help the slight ping of disappointment that hit her when she noticed the couch was empty and vincent was nowhere to be seen.

Shaking off the feeling she walked to the front door and swung it open to be met by Heather

"hey.." she was slightly stunned when her sister pulled her into her arms

"Catherine..hey I'm so happy your ok" Heather squeezed Catherine a little too tight causing her to wince

"oh...sorry" heather said with a sheepish smile as she pulled away

"heth what are you doing here?" Catherine asked just as her phone beeped

"hold on" she walked toward the counter and grabbed her phone to see a message from vincent

_Thought you could use some girl time :)_

_V_.

Catherine couldn't help the small smile that cover her face as she bit her bottom lip and looked back to Heather

"Vincent called you?" she asked and Heather nod her head as she entered the apartment and closed the door behind her

"yup...and I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up In the hospital I had exams" she said with an apologetic look and Catherine just shook her head

"it fine Heather I'm just glad your here now" she said with smile then led Her sister to the couch

* * *

><p>"Cat why don't you come home for awhile?" Heather asked which caused Catherine to nearly choke on her cereal<p>

"What?"

"Oh come on cat you were just in an accident and the only person you know here is Tess"

"That's not true, I know JT and Vincent" she said in defence which caused heather to roll her eyes

"Ok you know three people, but would you not prefer to come home and be with your friends and family?" Heather pleaded but Catherine shook her head

"Heather as hard as it might be to believe i'm happy here...even though I don't remember it yet, there was obviously a reason I left and as far as I can tell I have the life I wanted and just because I was in an accident doesn't mean I'm gonna run home.." She placed her hand on heathers and lightly squeezed it "but thank you for the offer, I'll keep it in mind" she smiled as heather released a sigh

"Ok" she looked to her watch "I better go, I have a long drive home"

Catherine nod her head as they both rose off the couch and walked toward the door

As they stood in the doorway Heather pulled Catherine in for a hug "I love you sis" she whisper causing Catherine to smile "I love you too" she replied as they pulled away and heather left.

* * *

><p>Catherine smiled to herself as she sat in the living room watching tv<p>

_I can't believe he called heather!_

She thought biting her bottom lip, she could still smell his cologne off the couch as she lid down

She closed her eyes as the painkillers were starting to take full effect on her, She was never normally this tired but for some reason since the accident she could barely keep her eyes open

* * *

><p>"Hey! I'm glad you broke up with Scott that guy was a dickhead" Tess stated as Catherine rolled her eyes while they sat at a table in the local coffee shop<p>

"But he did have a killer bod" she added and Catherine punched her in the shoulder

"Ow!"

"I need to forget about Scott ok! Tess which means you need to stop talking about him!"

Tess nod her head then smiled "Yeah you know what your right, you need to forget about Scott and you know the best way to get over one man is to get under another" she suggesting which caused Catherine to spit out her coffee

"What?" Tess asked and Catherine just shook her head

Note to self never...ever ask Tess for advice Catherine made a mental note

"You know what...I'm gonna grab another coffee and then we can go to that boutique you love so much ok" she suggested and Tess nod her head with a beaming smile

She then rose off the stool she was currently occupying and walked to the counter

"Hey, can I get a coffee, black" she asked and the waitress smiled then went to make the coffee.

Catherine let her arms rest on the counter as she checked her phone to see two pm

She let out a sigh, _This is gonna be a long day_

As she paid for the coffee and grabbed it off the counter she turned too quick her mind being elsewhere and ran into someone spilling the coffee on the both of them

Catherine took a sharp breath as the boiling water covered her  
>skin<p>

"Oh my god! I am so sorry" she apologised as she grabbed a few tissues off the counter and handed them to the person then looked up in which her jaw slightly Dropped

_How is it possible to be that good looking?_

"I am really sorry" she said with a sheepish smile as the handsome stranger looked at her and they locked eyes

"It's fine" he said as he looked at her and blinked a few times

"Just...watch where you going next time ok!" he said quirking an eyebrow and Catherine barely nod

"Well the least I can do is pay for your dry cleaning!" She opened her purse but he just put up his hand

"No, honestly it's fine...I never really liked this shirt anyway" he said with a slight smile at an attempt to lighten the mood and Catherine couldn't help but smile as she looked to the ground then up to meet his brown orbs again

"I'm..Vincent" he said putting out his hand and Catherine nod her head with a smile as she placed her hand in his and replied

"Catherine"

* * *

><p>Catherine opened her eyes taking a deep breath then furrowed her eyebrows<p>

_Did i just remember something?_

She thought then shook her head as the front door was opened and JT along with Tess and Vincent walked in carrying a bag of Chinese food.

she smiled as she got off the couch and walked toward Vincent

As he was in the kitchen grabbing a couple of plates she went on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek slightly catching him off guard he looked at her with smile

"What was that for?"

"Being here for me.." she said with a smile "and for calling heather I had a really good talk with her today and I have you to thank for that!"

She said with a smile and didn't realise her hand was resting on his fore arm until Tess cleared her throat and they abruptly pulled away both slightly blushing as they walked to the table and sat down.

the four friends laughed and talked as hours past. But Catherine decided to keep her dream or whatever it was she saw to herself unsure if it were reality or infact...just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review xx<strong>


End file.
